Drunken Spurs
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: After a night of drinking at Tapper's, Sgt. Calhoun discovers that with a touch of liquor, Felix could be rather... confident. WARNING: LONG LEMON AHEAD!


**A.N: Well I've seen this movie a while ago and I'm still obsessed with it, I've gotten like a shit-load of ideas just flowing through my head ever since. I've been so lazy and decided to get off my lazy ass and do this (WITH some persuasion from Autumn,aka NEKO-A-GO-GO). And I'm also doing this because I've visited this rating a while now and have noticed a heavy lack of Romance fics with Felix and Calhoun. Well, here I go. (Oh and yes, before you ask, this ENTIRE thing is the smut... But tasteful... Maybe) NEKO: SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

~XxCxMEMxX~

Felix pushed her on top of the bed, removing his work boots and tool belt as he climbed on top of her. She gave him an all too heated look as he crawled over to her, his slightly miffed face getting her a bit hotter than she's like to admit to herself; something else stirred inside of her as she saw his crooked, yet sweet smile turn into one of which she'd never thought she'd see in him: lust. She wasted no time in closing the distance between her and the object of her affections, their face holes clashing together in a heated kiss.

Their mouths joined in a rather sloppy open-mouth kiss, the aftertaste of the wine swished amongst their tongues as Calhoun lied her body down with Felix pressed rather roughly on top of her. He ran his gloved fingers down her arms as their kiss continued, his hands hopped from her arms on to her petite waist as he ran his palms down her midsection to her hips and lightly grasped her butt.

'Mmmm', She moaned into his mouth as she reached her arms up and wrapped his being within her own, pulling him closer. She didn't know what set her off at the moment, hormones she knew for sure, but as soon as he grasped her butt, she lost it.

"Fix-it," she said as she roughly yanked him by his work shirt, pulling him above her as she stared at him, fervor practically dripping from her voice.

"I don't know what you've done to me, but whatever it is needs to be settled here and now."

With that final word she proceeded to jerk him back to her body, missing the warmth he gave off and the kiss was on yet mashing of their faces went on for about a couple minutes before they both parted, coming up for air. As their lips departed, a long trail of saliva was left as evidence of their face-sucking. He smiled goofily as Tamora wasted no time in getting her shirt off, the cool breeze caressing her body as she picked him up and lied down. He was in crawling position on top of her as he kissed down her face, pecking her chin as he dragged his soft lips, as Tamora noted, down her neck, distributing warm breaths along her flesh.

He continued nibbling at her skin as she unbuttoned his work shirt and tossed it to the side, almost hitting the dresser where hers lay, forgotten. She pressed her small cold fingers across his skin, making him cringe to her touch.

"Ah!" Escaped her lips in a small yelp as Felix bit into the pixels on neck. He chuckled, letting more heat from his body escape his mouth,"Fix-it! You're going to leave a mark."

In a rather tipsy laugh he replied with a: "Soooo?"

Knowing his state she argued playfully, "Sooo, if you leave a mark then my..." She began to trail off as Felix looked down at her, fully on his knees as he held his arms up in front of him, removing his gloves slowly and throwing them in opposite directions. Again she became hot as she looked up to him, she reached her arms down, while admiring how manly he looked as doing as simple of an action as taking off his gloves, and slowly began to unbutton her cargo shorts and slip them off, kicking them from her slender legs as she was now in her black bra and matching panties.

He scrolled his eyes down her body, taking a little while to move his eyes off her plump mounds, craning his neck over his shoulder to look at the rest of her before coming back. She wiggled a finger at him seductively, telling him with movements to come back to her. For the umpteenth time that night he let out the same smile as he trudged on his knees toward her, bending down his face onto her own as she caressed his back.

He brought his warm hand up to her face as they kissed yet again that night. The kiss was messy and needy, the two feeling as though they needed to suck on each others' faces as thoroughly as possible. Felix grabbing her shoulders and pressing his mouth rather harshly against hers as she lie there moaning into his lips. Never was she the one to lie back and let someone take charge, but tonight she was more than willing to as Felix held her down on the bed with strength she only saw from him twice.

She could taste the wine on his breath and loved sharing the flavor with him, she silently thanked Ralph for this. Especially the drunk part because never has she seen Felix this... Sexually confident.

He brought up his face from hers, another thick trail of spit leaving their mouths and falling down to hers from gravity. Panting deeply he put distance in between his face and his wife's and quickly crawled down her body. Stopping in between her legs, he spread her knees and wasted no time in digging his index fingers in the hem of her panties, quickly pulling the fabric down her long legs and down her knees and threw the bundle of cloth on the bed post above her head. She watched it dangle on the bedpost as Felix spread her legs. Her feet were no longer touching the bed, with her legs now resting folded on her stomach, his cold palms on her knees keeping them apart.

Then, in a split second he went under. As soon as his face made contact with her lower region, she was cast into a world of bliss. He nibbled and bit at her flesh while trying to keep her legs still.

"Auh," She groaned, she held in her moans to the utmost defiance, twisting and moving her body as Felix got the job done. "Mmm", She breathed, she glanced down at him, his head was bobbing forward and backward as he licked at her. She lightly grasped his hair while he kept on with his ministrations.

He loved it when he got the chance to please Tamora, every lick, touch, slap, grope, and tug drove him to want to hear her disobedient moans, and god did he love them. The way she'd bite her lip and turn away when he warmed her up, and grunt, twist, and grip whenever she felt herself getting closer, and the face she made, priceless.

Honestly, he didn't know where this self-confidence came from, all the drinks he knew for sure and was grateful for them too because even though his conscious was impaired, by the way she was grabbing his hair and moaning at his touch, he could tell she liked it, a lot.

But whatever it was, he didn't stop because whether it was the alcohol talking or his real thinking, he enjoyed the taste and that was the reason why he made sure to taste every inch of it; he licked at her hole, bit at her flesh, and took a chunk of his time sucking on the bundle of nerves that lay at the top.

"Felix." She gasped, gripping the bedsheets. He continued as if not hearing a word.

Her toes curled as she felt herself tightening on the inside, "Felix! Fe...li-uhh!" He gave her one final lick as he picked up his head and looked into her face... god she was beautiful.

After that final sound escaped her mouth, she went into silent bliss as her body let go and her back arched, but no, that wasn't the part about her at that moment that Felix enjoyed the most, her face tinged the honey glows something awful as she bit her quivering bottom lip, and her eyes starred up. She tightened her legs around his body as she came off of her high, panting heavily.

She gave a light smirk as she looked down at him and chuckled. Letting him free out of her legged cage, she flipped him over and immediately began kissing his neck. He let out a light laugh.

"You liked it that much?"

"Oh did I?" She responded, gently planting light kisses along his jaw line. Then without warning she trailed her fingers along the slight protrusion in his jeans, grabbing it, and continuing to run her palm against it.

"Well I'm glad, I thought you deserved a little something," He began trailing off toward the end of his sentence, still pretty drunk. She chucked at him as she undid the metal buckle on his belt and she pulled out his rather stunning piece of work.

She looked up towards him, grabbing his shaft as she marveled at his lazy grin, and before he knew it, he was being dragged towards the edge of the bed. Not really understanding what was happening until he got there, he looked towards his wife on her knees while she resumed her duty.

She slowly began pumping up and down his length as she held his knee for support. She peered up towards him again, biting her lip and widening her eyes as they captured his, and soon they were in a deep stare, then without warning, Felix grabbed the sides of her face as he held his lips against her.

They began, nibbling, sucking, biting caressing as Felix felt himself become close. She parted their lips and dove her mouth straight on him. Grabbing her hair as she bobbed her face up and down his groin, he leaned back, groaning as she handled her business. He felt her tongue on him, giving him extra attention. It swirled and licked around his member as she planted as much of her saliva on him as possible, she picked her head up slightly as she gave a bit of attention to the head, swirling her tongue around it as she felt a vein around his penis pulse. She pressed her mouth further and hummed a light tune while he wrapped his legs around the back of her neck, lied back into the bed and released himself into her throat.

He panted, lying up as watched her look at him, her mouth full. She opened it slightly, letting a whitish substance drip out of her mouth and onto her breasts. Before it was all gone she smile at him, leaned her head back, and swallowed it. He stared at her a bit shocked as she giggled and hovered over him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with fake innocence.

"Did you really just swallow that?" His voice a bit deeper.

"What don't you believe it?" She opened her mouth wide to let him peer inside, "See?" He laughed.

She placed her forehead on his as they both shared that laugh. He abruptly stopped hers with a needy kiss that felt like it lasted for hours.

"You still up for more?"

This question caused her to smile, she leaned in towards his ear. He could feel her hot breath on him, "I'm up for however long you think you can handle me."

And at that, he shimmied down the blanket under her body as he dropped off of the bed and stood behind her. Still in a hovering position, she looked under her and the only thing she could see was Felix's pants hitting the floor. He gripped her hips as she relaxed her body on top his dark blue sheets, letting her knees hit the ground split apart, her thighs being taller in length compared to the bed, she almost had to do a full split.

"How ya wan' it?" She could hear the smile on his face.

"Gimme what 'cha got." She said said daringly as she positioned her pelvis. He planted his feet on each side of her knees as he sloppily arranged himself before her entrance, accidentally running the tip along it.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she felt him fooling around, "I don't have all day soldi-" Then without warning, he rammed his girth into her, thrusting at his earnest. He could feel his heart clench when he heard what he was waiting for. She let out a few hummed moans as she gripped the bed tightly, taking every inch he was giving. She viciously bit at her lip, trying to hold in her desperate moans as his thrusts didn't let up.

In the state he was in, all Felix could comprehend was the violent attack the headboard had with the wall, the creaking from the bed, and the many noises his wife were emitting.

She decided to use her arms as support as she lifted the upper part of her torso up a bit. She closed her eyes as her mouth hung open and her face softened an 'Ah' , 'Oooh', or a gasp, or sometimes even a light 'Yes' would escape her mouth every couple of seconds, encouraging Felix through his drunk stupor.

"Eh, ah, ah," Her face began to harden as she felt the pleasure splashing her body in it.

He laughed, "Someone sounds like they're enjoying themselves," he taunted a bit, his movements not letting up, "are you?"

"Ah... yes," She replied in bliss, turning around to face him.

She turned her head back where it was, the speed in his thrust decreasing to slow, purposeful humps.

"You want more?" He slaps her butt.

"Ah... Yes."

"Yes, what?" She stopped and giggled lightly, that is until he sped up and she pouted.

"Tamora?" He said coyly, he chuckled, "Tamora?"

"What?" She replied defiantly.

"Yes, what?"

She playfully sighed, "You're just trying to feel like you're dominating a Sargeant." She retorted as she turned around smiling at him.

"That I am ma'am." He replied, tipping his hat at her. She smiled at how he managed to keep it on this entire time.

She soon felt herself getting tight for the second time that night. Her lip quaked and her legs were falling asleep. "Fix-it," she exhaled, "we need to take this on top because I can't feel my legs."

"Yes ma'am." He complied before pulling out. She sat up and lied herself down on the bed facing him. She looked him in his eyes, a devious grin slapped on her face as she spread her legs, giving him a great view of everything down south.

He looked from her love hole back to her face, crawling with a sheepish grin on to of the covers to her. He cupped the back of her knees with his arms as he positioned himself again over her.

"Ahh," she breathed with ever thrust he gave her, "Ugh, Fix-it, I know you can do better than this," She took her legs out of his arms, planting them on each side of her body, giving him more access. He embedded his arms around her waist, seeming as though that was the farthest he could reach whenever they were in this position, increasing his speed, Tamora grunted.

Using her elbows as support, she sat there letting his body rock against hers, savoring the great sensation of skin on skin while she rode the waves of ecstasy. "Felix, ah, remind me to make you drink more often," she but her lip and moaned, "You've never been this confident." She lied her head back.

"Heh, and I'm not stopping until I give you a little one." She laughed. He let out a crooked smile. Felix always did want a baby, but Tamora never did comply stating that they'd never have time to take care of a little him or her and that she just didnt itching they could do it. Fortunately she took what he said as a joke because she'd Bre really pissed when she found out he'd planned it, funny how things just _slipped _when you're drunk.

"Ahh, ahh, ah-ughhhh~!" She released on him as he did his final thrust and did the same. They held their positions until they were both milked dry.

they took deep breaths before they looked at each other.

"That should -pant- hold us for a while," she stated while pulling the bill of his cap down.

He chuckled and lied right beside her

~XxCxMEMxX~

Felix sat up in his bed. Ooh bad idea, he felt his head throb as he struggled to sit up straight. _'Oh my land, how much did I drink last night?' _He felt the bed right beside him, he slowly tried to get out as to not arouse Tamora, but the door creeped open.

She didn't need to say anything because the smirk on her face was indication enough, "Yes, yes I know honey you're probably angry, I'll never drink aga-"

"Hehe, who said anything about being angry?" She asked, interrupting him while taking a seat besides him.

"Well then, what happened yesterday?" He took the tall glass of water she was offering him. He stopped mid drink to say something.

"Drink it all."

He complied before proceeding in what he was going to say, "I don't remember anything after we left Tappers."

She just chuckled, "Im surprised," she smiled slyly down at him, "That's not something one would just forget."

"What do yo-"

"Get some rest." She stood up to leave. Before fully leaving out the door she turned back to him, "Oh and I know it's not a work day, but you might want to fix that dent in the wall."

He followed her gesture to the wall behind their bed, it was totaled. His face paled, "Oh my land."

~XxCxMEMxX~

**Okay, that sure did take a while, in my defense I was grounded because my mother found some rather questionable content in my backpack dealing with my upcoming fanfictions. -sweat drop-. In my defense again I'm doing Hero's Cuties fics because of the sheer number of them NOT on this site. I also thank again Dangerous D/Neko a Go Go for the help. Reviews are welcome and flames are cried over. I'd love to hear your feedback. :D**

**-Saya**


End file.
